


Desires

by EarthPrinceWu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthPrinceWu/pseuds/EarthPrinceWu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako has a wet dream involving Prince Wu and is conflicted about his feelings towards the future Earth King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for an anon on Tumblr.

Heat enveloped the firebender, a burning desire tearing through his body.

It was the dead of the night, and Mako was uncomfortable as all hell, and that’s where Mako felt he was. His body was burning up, caught up in a rapture of decadent desire and wicked whims, all of which he tried to deny himself.

He tossed and turned in his sleep, unconsciously biting his lip to keep moans from spilling out into the open room. Even in his sleep he fought these urges, fought these feelings that sought to consume him whole, as passionate as the soul of that which he sought to claim…whose love he was forbidden…

His thick lips…dark brown, wavy hair…those emerald eyes, always shining merrily…that laugh and that smile…his slender body in those complimentary greens and golds…his height, dwarfed in comparison to himself…

Those lips chuckling in his ear while small hands ran nimble and quick down his form, light touches and lingering caresses that burned to the touch…little licks that seared the sensation straight to his soul…pants that elicited his own…tightness, heat he had never felt before, nor thought he might ever feel again…

Mako sat up with a gasp, beads of sweat clinging to his brow. He brushed them off with the back of his hand, amber eyes narrowed in confusion and anger as he panted, the heat still pooling in his stomach and groin, the images fresh and vivid in his mind. 

He noted with a dark look that his erection was raging, unrelenting in its persistence towards getting his attention. He knew he could deny it, knew that it would perhaps help him spite these feelings, symbolically deny them and get over his unrequited attraction to the Earth Prince and soon-to-be -King. 

But could he? Could he get over his love —  _'No,'_  Mako corrected himself, indulging in denial to dismiss the extent of his attraction,  _'Not love. Lust.'_  — for Wu? Had Wu been teasing in his affections, the light touches and hugs he had so often given Mako? Had he simply been jesting, as Wu was wont to do, or had there been some sort of undercurrent of intent, some unspoken attraction both parties were too afraid to take the risk and see?

Rough, experienced hands brushed by his abs, slipping past the elastic of his underwear as he groped himself tenderly, giving himself quick, thorough strokes. His other hand was by his mouth, allowing him to bite into the meat of his palm to help him keep quiet as tears cascaded down sharp cheekbones, coursing down his angular features.

 _'Damn you, Wu,'_  he thought, silent through his tears,  _'Damn you.'_

**Author's Note:**

> wutheearthprince.tumblr.com


End file.
